Dark Thoughts
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Spike all have weird thoughts the night the sky grows dark. (This takes place after Tara dies, Spike leaves, and Xander leaves Anya at the alter)
1. Dark Thoughts

Dark thoughts  
  
A/N: This is super short, but it is pretty good, so read on!  
  
Darkness fell over Sunnydale in what seemed like minutes. Buffy just realized this when she awoke and stared out the window from her bedroom. She felt a sting of fear race trough her, that she didn't feel often. Giles was in England, Willow never left her room, and Dawnie wouldn't fully understand. They was also a sense of emptiness, one she had been feeling since Spike left. She knew she didn't love him, and yet the thought of not seeing him mysteriously every night just deepened the void inside.  
  
It was extremely dark out for being in Sunnydale, usually it was never this dark. She knew she should have never went wandering in the cemetery after dark anyway. Willow wasn't the kind of girl to do that kinda stuff. She was hoping to meet up with Buffy, but she was no where to be found. She heard footsteps behind her, and a familiar voice calling her name.  
  
He slept on the bed next to the woman, he had left at the alter, and just now started trusting him again. Now they have their own apartment, and decided to patch things up. Xander knew in his mind, things would never be the same between them. He thought Anya felt the same way, but did she really? He put his arm around the body that was angled away. He didn't know if she was asleep or awake.  
  
She wanted so desperately to throw his arm from around her waist and tell him that things would be okay and that he didn't have to worry anymore! She didn't fully understand how the demon could have possibly hurt him so much, if he really loved her. But in all actuality Xander wasn't the one on Anya's mind.It was Spike.  
  
He lay drunk in the middle of a deserted road, in God-knows-where. He looks at himself quickly and wonders, This is all the Bloody, Slayer's fault. If she was never born I would have never loved her! Guessing he didn't know how incredibly stupid he looked talking to the whiskey bottle he now thought of as family. He wasn't exactly in reality, when a demon walked up and asked, "Spike? I am here to answer a favor." Spike wanted to say 'Sod off you dumb bloke,' but refrained and looked up half-conscious.  
  
TBC (That is if you want to know what happens to everyone!) 


	2. The Thoughts Thicken

Second Chapter: The Thoughts Thicken  
  
She finally went to sleep, but the nightmares did not let her rest in peace. Mostly they were of the night Spike tried to rape her, and what would have happened if she didn't stop him. She couldn't seem to get the evil flashbacks from returning. Buffy sat up quickly, her breathing heavy. She looked around the room, then out the window. Could it be possible that the sky was getting even darker?  
  
Willow spun around and gasped at the shadowy figure standing in front of her. She thought maybe she was hallucinating, and that the woman was not real. She stared into the green eyes and the woman smiled gently. "I, I can't believe you're here!" Willow exclaimed grasping onto the beautiful woman. "Tara, I thought you were dead!" She whispered into her ear. Tara replied, "I am!"  
  
Xander felt bad for Anya, and everything that she had been through. Finding out about what it means to truly be human, and that she needed to stop this vengeance demon thing. Still the hate towards her and Spike overwhelmed his immense love for her. The memories all faded back to the computer screen and the haunting images of Spike and Anya on top of the table in the Magic Box. Nothing surpassed the sadness he felt that day, not even leaving her at the alter.  
  
She could feel his heart speeding up as he was pressed against her back. She slowly lifted her head to gaze behind her at the sleeping man with whom she loved so much. They have cause each other so much pain, and so then she wondered why they were even still together. The thoughts of Spikes cool body on hers, sent chills down her spine. Don't think about him, he never loved you. Xander loves you, and don't ever forget that. Still, after reassuring herself, that it was all just a drunken mess, she wondered what would have happened if Xander never found out.  
  
The huge demon picked Spike up with one arm, and dragged him into a near-by building. He looked around nervously as the demon set him upon an operating table. "Um, What you going to do to me Bloke?" he asked still intoxicated. The demon just answered with a few grunts, and pulled out a needle. Spike, big eyed looked on in astonishment. "Wait, you bloody demon, I want to know what you are going to do to me! It seemed like this thing laughed as he stuck the needle in Spike's arm. He looked up into the demon's yellow eyes, and then reluctantly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
